Shrine of Sanguine
The Shrine of Sanguine is a daedric shrine located north and slightly west of Skingrad. The exact location can be told by Fadus Calidus from the Fighters Guild (ask about Daedra Shrines), or you can ask Falanu Hlaalu from All Things Alchemical (ask about Daedra Cult). Both people are found in Skingrad. Overview Prerequisites: Minimum level of 8 and Cyrodiilic Brandy Reward: Sanguine Rose Background Walk up and activate the shrine with the Brandy in your inventory. Sanguine tells you that there is to be a dinner party at Castle Leyawiin hosted by Countess Alessia Caro. This party, Sanguine suspects, will be as "stuffy" as Alessia herself, so he sends you to liven up the party with a spell called "Stark Reality" which you are to cast on the Countess and her guests. Walkthrough Fast travel to Castle Leyawiin and walk over to the dining room. Depending on the time of day you won't be able to get in, as a guard has been posted at the door and will not leave or discuss the party. Around 6:00 PM he will ease up a little. Ask him about the dinner party; if you are well-dressed he will let you in (nice clothes would be classified as fancy tops and bottoms, generally found when looting houses, or a nice suit of armor). You can also just raise his disposition to above 70. Once inside the party, cast the spell so all guests (there should be five of them) are hit with it. Attempt to leave as fast as possible as you are now being pursued by guards. Your inventory will be gone, since the range of the spell causes it to effect you too (don't worry, you'll get it all back at the shrine). Alternatively, if you have raised the guard's disposition high enough, he will take care of the fine for you and you can leave at your leisure. Head back to the Shrine to collect your inventory and your reward: the Sanguine Rose. Note that if your journal updates with a failure that not all guests were hit with the spell, reload and remember to aim near the center of the room. It is also possible that not all five guests are in attendance; you may need to wait several hours before they all arrive (use the Wait function, default 'T' on PC, 'Back' on Xbox 360, and 'Select' on the PS3). Note: You can complete this quest incognito with an invisibility potion and a good sneak skill. Just go to back of the room, into the dark corner. While being unrecognized in sneak mode, fire the spell, then open your inventory immediately (after the spell left your hand) and drink the invisibility potion. Now you can calmly walk out of the castle and head back to the shrine. Note: You can hit the guard standing outside the door to the dining area from the top of the staircase with the spell, and he will run away. You are then free to fire the spell from the staircase across the main chamber into the door to the dining area without any guards knowing. Throw a few of the spells through the doorway from across the main chamber, eventually you'll get everybody at the table. This method will get you through the quest without being chased by guards or receiving a bounty. It is best to do this quest before you complete the Thieves' Guild quest Ahdarji's Heirloom, as Alessia Caro is invincible until that point. Once Ahdarji's Heirloom as been completed, there a small chance that Alessia Caro will be killed, making it impossible to complete the Sanguine quest. The Countess does leave the city from time to time and can be randomly killed like any other killable NPC. If Countess Alessia Caro is dead for whatever reason, you can still complete the quest if her body is near the vicinity of the party because it is possible to use the Staff of Worms (found on the body of the King of Worms during the Confront The King quest) to reanimate her. Then get her to follow you into the dining room and before the effect wears off, cast the spell onto the guests then once or twice onto her animated body. It bugs the game into completing the mission. Obviously this method is not inconspicuous so expect the guards to attack you. The countess will simply ‘die’ again once the effect has worn off, but her animated body will try and defend you if any one attacks you – perfect diversion for running away. Note: You can choose to be captured by the guards serve your jail time and are still able to finish the quest. Though soon as you are released, you will receive your inventory back from Sanguine, which may over-encumber you if you had feather enchantments on your armor/clothes. Journal Entries After speaking to the follower about offering to Sanguine: :The follower of Sanguine have told me that, in order to summon the Daedra, I will need to leave an offering of Cyrodilic Brady at the statue. (You must be level 8 to begin this quest.) After summoning Sanguine: :After I provided the offering to Sanguine, the Daedra Price spoke to me. Sanguine believes that the Countess of Leyawiin is too stuffy, and wants me to do something about it. She will be hosting a dinner party tomorrow, and I am to sneak into the castle undetected and cast the spell of Stark Reality on her. After speaking to the guard (in nice dress, with his disposition above 70): :I have convinced the guard to let me into the Countess Caro's dinner party. After casting the spell: :I have succeeded in casting the Stark Reality spell on the Countess of Leyawiin and her company. I should return to the Shine of Sanguine. After returning to the Shrine of Sanguine: :Sanguine was pleased with my efforts. He has given me the Sanguine Rose as a reward. I may retrieve my belongings in the nearby chest. Bugs There have been reports of quest items not appearing in the chest. If this happens, simply press "X" (Take All) while accessing the chest, and you will recover such items. Sometimes only 4 of the 5 guests will appear. If you use the spell without all 5 present, the quest will fail. See also * Cyrodiilic Brandy * Sanguine * Sanguine Rose Category: Locations